A Decision and a Dinette Table
by gagewhitney
Summary: Daryl's got her pinned to the little mattress in the back of the RV when Andrea brings it up.


Title: A Decision and a Dinette Table

Author: GageWhitney

Rating: M

Pairing: Daryl/Andrea

Disclaimer: Very much not mine.

Summary: Daryl's got her half naked and pinned to the little mattress in the back of the RV when Andrea brings it up.

Note: This has no real point except to be smutty. (Also, so inappropriate, since I'm finishing it up on Christmas.) I miss these characters!

Hope everyone has a great holiday!

* * *

><p>Daryl's got her half naked and pinned to the little mattress in the back of the RV when Andrea brings it up.<p>

"I think we have to tell them."

He lifts his head from where he'd been licking and sucking along her collarbone and squints at her. "Huh?" His breath is warm on her bare skin and she can feel him through their layers, hard and pressing against her thigh.

"We've been fooling around behind their backs for a month now." She lifts a hand to brush through the hair falling across his forehead. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she makes a note to ask if she can cut it later. "Don't you think it's time we told the rest of the group?"

"Not really," he says.

He leans down to kiss her mouth and growls when she pulls his head away with both hands.

"Why not?" she asks.

He shrugs his shoulders awkwardly while trying not to crush her with his body. "I don't need all those people looking at me like they know my business."

"Are you kidding? We're a traveling caravan. Everyone knows everyone's business," she reasons. "You don't want to know the things I know about Lori alone."

"You're right. I don't," he says, stealing a kiss.

"To be honest, I'm surprised they haven't figured it out already."

"I'm not," he says. "They're slow as shit sometimes."

"Sometimes," she agrees. She slips her hand underneath his unbuttoned shirt and skates her fingertips down his side. "Still."

"Look, I know how it is around here. I just don't need everyone knowing who I'm fucking," he says bluntly.

Andrea narrows her eyes. "Why? What does it matter?"

He squirms above her, refusing to meet her gaze. "It's just… embarrassing."

With a disgusted noise, she pushes him away and scoots off the mattress. "So sleeping with me embarrasses you?" she asks.

"No, that's not what –"

She grabs her shirt off the floor and shoves it over her head, ignoring the fact that her bra is still unhooked and loose underneath it. "You like to keep your distance. I guess now I know why."

"Could you stop?" he asks, looking up at her from where he's still leaning on the mattress.

Glaring, she holds up a hand to stop him. "Don't worry about it, Daryl. There won't be anything to feel ashamed about anymore."

With that, she turns on her heel and stalks toward the front of the RV. She pulls open the door to storm out, but he's suddenly behind her, reaching around to push it shut again. Leaning forward into her, he puts his lips against her ear as he click the lock into place.

"It's not embarrassing because of you," he says quietly. "I just don't…"

Andrea's palms are flat against the door, supporting her weight. "What?"

He blows out a breath, and it tickles her ear. "I'm not good at…" He gestures between them. "You know. All this stuff. Feelings and that bullshit."

At his admission, she softens. "I'm not asking you to become a different person, Daryl." She pushes back, leaning heavily against him, her head resting on his shoulder. "We don't have to walk around holding hands or anything. I'm just tired of sneaking around and lying to everybody. Do you get that?"

"Yeah." He's only sort of listening to her, suddenly much more interested in the feel of her back pressed tightly against the front of his body.

"And I'd like it if I didn't have to sneak off in the middle of the night after we're done," she says. "I feel like I'm back in college."

"Okay."

His hands smooth down her curves as he places a wet kiss under her ear. She makes a small sound of encouragement and reaches back to thread her fingers through the back of his hair while he continues kissing down her neck. With his hands cupping her breasts, she rubs purposefully against him, then does it again when he thrusts against her with a loud moan.

He puts his hands on her hips and effortlessly turns her around to face him, then attacks her lips with his own. "Stop teasing," he mumbles, nipping at her bottom lip.

"Mmm," she hums. Her fingers push his sleeveless shirt off his shoulders quickly before she focuses her attention on undoing his belt.

Darl yanks her shirt up and over her head while she works to get the fly of his pants open. She slides the zipper down, the sound satisfyingly loud in the quiet camper, and shoves a hand inside to stroke his length. He makes an impatient noise when his fingers fumble with the button on her jeans.

"Let me," she says, pushing his hands away. In a moment, she's got her jeans unbuttoned and unzipped and pushed down with her underwear to bunch around her ankles. She slides the straps of her bra down her arms and tosses it over his shoulder.

He kicks her pants away while she pushes his down, then lifts her up by the back of her thighs to settle against the RV's door. She reaches a hand between them to guide him, and then he's inside of her and they both cry out in pleasure.

Slowly, he starts stroking into her, letting her adjust to him, building up speed when she mumbles encouragement into his ear. His strong arms surround her, working to hold her up between his body and the door as he rocks his hips into hers. Her head bangs up against the molding around the entrance.

"Daryl," she pants in between thrusts. "The door."

"Hang on," he grunts.

He grips her legs tighter and moves them both to the little dinette table a few feet away. Shoving aside the few items left there, he lays her down on her back without breaking their connection. She wraps her legs tightly around his waist as he plunges a quick, steady rhythm in and out of her.

"Come for me," he groans into her ear.

He snakes a hand between them to rub his thumb against her clit and watches as she comes apart in his arms, biting her lip to keep from making too much noise. The feeling of her muscles contracting around his cock leads him over the edge as well, his mouth open and hot against her shoulder.

When their breathing slows, she pushes against his chest to get him to move off of her. He steps back and away, bending to retrieve his clothes, and she hops off the table to join him.

"We don't have to decide this right now," she says, stepping into her jeans. "But will you at least think about what I said?"

He grunts and nods his head, and she supposes that's the best she's going to get for the time being.

Still adjusting their clothes, they open the door and step down from the vehicle. Glenn's making his way to the RV, then, an eyebrow raised to the brim of his cap.

"There you are," he sighs. He eyes them suspiciously. "What were you guys doing in there?"

"Fucking," Daryl says casually, barely looking at the stunned younger man as he strides past him.

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" Glenn calls to their retreating figures.

Andrea doesn't bother to answer. "Jesus, Daryl," she says instead, moving quickly to keep up with him. "Really?"

He shrugs, a hint of a smile on his face. "You wanted to tell them."


End file.
